


darker than the ocean deeper than the sea

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Crazy Harry, Crazy Louis, Depression, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentions of drugs, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: harry and Louis are crazy, and in love





	darker than the ocean deeper than the sea

**Author's Note:**

> this is based purely off my relationship with my boyfriend, I'm Louis and heavy harry. Idk I think we're really cute and fan fiction worthy so here it is ❤️ 

"You look sad, baby." 

Louis laughs, throwing his head back. He's so fucking sad it makes his eyes turn black and his skin rot. He's so sad he craves it into his skin and ruins his relationship. He can barely feel Harry's grip as his sanity slips. 

"Breath baby, it's okay. I'm here. I love you." 

The voice that always brings him back is merely an echo in the dark space his sadness sucks him. He's immersed in feelings of anguish and watches as his hands turn to dust. Louis closes his eyes tightly as his body floats through his dark space. He squeezes and squeezes until he can feel the thump of his heart and the tears wetting his cheeks. He squeezes until he can feel the kisses being planted on his soaked cheeks. He finally opens his eyes and blankly stares into Harry's bright, worried eyes. 

Harry kisses him again on the cheek, Louis smiles at the gentle touch. 

"Sorry for going crazy again, baby." Louis says, his voice still sounding out of it. Harry shakes his head and lifts Louis'a sleeve, his shoulders sagging relief at seeing only old scars. 

"We all go crazy sometimes sweetheart, some people just go all the way." 

Louis nods because it's true. Harry goes crazy sometimes too and Louis holds his hands as he cries and remembers the feeling of his moms hands on his throat. Harry is a little crazy too but Louis always wonders which one of them is more fucked up. Probably Harry. Louis breaks more but Harry has been broken more. 

Louis presses a chaste kiss to Harry's lip than gestures to the bong, "blow some into my mouth babe." 

Harry squeezes Louis's knees and reaches for the bong. He already packed it and he brings it to his mouth. Louis watches as the figure ignites and lights up Harry's face as he breaths in the smoke. Harry's cheeks hollow as he finishes the bowl and than he grasps Louis'a cheeks, slowly letting the smoke escape into Louis's mouth. They both blow out at the same time, kissing once after. 

"You make me feel genuinely happy, baby." 

Only one says it but they both mean it. In a world of misery, they are each others only flicker of light.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that! Check out my other docs! Kudos and comment (:


End file.
